Here to Stay
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: We know it but sometimes we both need to hear those magic words, we need to hear each other say we're not going anywhere, we need to be reminded of one things and one thing only, we're both here for the long haul, we're both here to stay.


**Here to Stay**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Old Dogs

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **We know it but sometimes we both need to hear those magic words, we need to hear each other say we're not going anywhere, we need to be reminded of one things and one thing only, we're both here for the long haul, we're both here to stay.

**Author's Note:- **Short and smutty so if that's not your thing consider yourself warned and stop now. Reviews would be lovely.

"What was it about him?" My back makes sharp contact with the office wall as I say a silent prayer of thanks that it's so late and the chance of discovery at this time is minimal.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gerry you're being irrational you know I only want you." It's a game, one neither of us knows when we will play again, when something will set the firework of jealousy within us off and we'll be driven by the frustration of years of watching each other with other people when we want to be able to show how we felt.

"You think I didn't see how you looked at him, the way you reacted when he looked you up and down like he was already fucking you?" His hands are tearing at my clothes, pushing my skirt around my waist as I feel his arousal through the fabric of his trousers. "You know what he wanted, you think I couldn't see the way you sashed out of that room, you were loving every second of it so tell me what it was about him? Did you want him? Did you enjoy the fact he wanted you?"

"Gerry you know I…." The words have caught in my throat as he pushes my panties aside his fingers delving between my folds slipping easily over my clit in the moisture his actions are creating. His lips are branding my neck and the combination of that and the fact his fingers are sending electricity to the ends of every nerve in my body is making it impossible for me to speak.

"What's wrong Sandra? You know it's true don't you what you were really thinking when he looked at you and said he liked what he saw, you agreed with him so tell me what it is about him that did it for you?" I know it's time to play my part, to tell him what he needs to hear I just need to pull myself together enough to be able to form sentences first as he fumbles with his belt freeing his length and thrusting into me with a force that pushes my head against the wall the pain bringing me to my senses.

"He did nothing for me you know that I only want you, I love you Gerry why would I want anyone else no one had ever been able to turn me on like you do." In an instant everything is forgotten other than his desire to prove the truth in my words as he takes me hard and fast the wall being the only thing between me and complete oblivion as I wrap my legs around his waist my nails digging into his shoulders. "Oh god Gerry don't stop please harder, faster don't stop…."

His lips have fused with mine swallowing the pleasure laden cry as it escapes while my body convulses. God it's true no one has ever been able to make me feel like he does, my body is his to play like a finely tuned instrument and he is a virtuoso in the art of making me helpless in his arms.

"I love you…..don't ever….oh god Sandra…" I know what he was about to say, the same thing I say to him when insecurity grips me but for now all I can focus on is him as he explodes deep inside me the weight of him falling into my arms pressing me harder into the wall as I wrap my arms around him soaking up the relief in his gasping breaths.

"You know I love you, you know I'd never want anyone but you, we really need to stop doing this to each other you'd think after so long we'd have learnt to trust each other." He's pulled away easing my feet back to the ground as I smile at him and he nods.

"I do trust you it's them I don't trust, those guys like Christie who look at you and see just how amazing you are even just from a picture on the front of the newspaper. I used to be like them remember I spent years making love to you in my imagination so I know what they're thinking when they look at you." We've both rearranged our clothes and he's pulled me into his arms the frustration and jealousy gone from his eyes as he smiles at me.

"Yeah well that works both ways it's not easy for me to watch ever second woman we meet flutter her eyelashes at you and all but throw herself at your feet." I don't think those flashes of jealousy will ever leave us, it's been part of our relationship for too long and these little diversions when that jealousy bubbles over are a bit too much fun to give them up completely. Ultimately we both know we've nothing to worry about, it took us too long to get here to throw it all away on someone else. We know it but sometimes we both need to hear those magic words, we need to hear each other say we're not going anywhere, we need to be reminded of one things and one thing only, we're both here for the long haul, we're both here to stay.


End file.
